The New Kid
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Nick and Jeff have some questions for their best friend when he returns from his coffee date with that new kid who he was practically serenading during their preformance.


**A/N: So this is just something I've wanted to write for a long time. Hope you like it!**

"_BLAINERS, DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WALKING BY THIS DOOR!_"

"_GET THAT ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW, ANDERSON!_"

The shouting from the open dorm room next to his startled Blaine from his thoughts, his deep, all-consuming thoughts about the boy he had just walked back to the Navigator parked on the edge of the north visitor's lot. He supposed it was odd to be that deep in thought over someone he had just met but the honesty and purity with which the other boy had shone, captivated Blaine in a way no other had. It was strange because the boy had brought him back to those dark crevasses that riddled his past, those daemons that had kept him up at night. He had spent years trying desperately to cover these, forget about them entirely but the conversation that would have once filled his mind of dread and shame had instead, filled Blaine with hope. On the walk back to the dorms, he had been so deep into replaying the conversation, searching for the reason for this new sense of light, that he didn't stop to think about or prepare for the grilling that was about to occur from the boys next door.

"_Hey guys, what's up?_" He asked feigning innocence. The glare that washed over the others' faces indicated that they clearly not amused.

"_Oh, I don't know Blaine. Do you know, Nick?_"

"_No, I'm clueless, Jeff._"

"_Oh, right well that makes sense because you weren't the random kid that Anderson was batting his eye lashes at during a song about 'going all the way'. Oh, and that's right, you weren't that kid that he then skipped history for to take out for coffee. Hun, maybe we should ask that kid. What do you say, Nick?_"

"_I would say that was a brilliant idea, Jeff, except we have no effing clue who this kid is._" The two boys, sprawled out on the floor with their homework had been looking at each other throughout their little anecdotal conversation but once again their glares had returned to Blaine. He sighed heavily knowing there was no point in dodging them. Nick and Jeff were his best friends and they would get it out of him eventually so he just might as well tell them about his afternoon now. Besides, there was nothing much to tell.

"_Well, his name is Kurt and he's in the McKinley glee club,_" he started. He smiled slightly at the sound of that name on his lips as he shrugged off his book bag to the ground and took a seat on Jeff's poorly made bed.

"_Wait, was he a spy?_" The utter look of appal that struck his friend's faces made Blaine chuckle.

"_No, he wasn't a spy. I mean, that was his excuse but it was just a cover._"

"_Uh, usually it works the other way._"

"_Yeah, was this guy a little slow or something?_"

"_No._" It was Blaine's turn to glare. "_Look, I don't know much but I think he's got a similar story to mine and was just looking for a different option._"

"_Oh so he was returning the eye batting. It wasn't just our imagination._" Blaine could not stop the warmth spreading over his cheeks at Nick's words.

"_Aww, Blainey Bear's blushing. You liiiike him._"

"_He's got blue eyes too, Blainers and aren't you obsessed with those._"

"_I believe you're right, Nick. As I recall, blue eyes are number one on the Anderson list of must haves._"

"_They're kinda grey too,_" Blaine mumbled to himself. He paused, a little surprised by how much he had actually picked up. "_But guys, come on, it's not like that._"

"_Then what's it like?_" The question was startlingly sincere and Blaine felt the need to explain the situation to his nosey friends who were only, after all, trying to have his back.

"_Like I said, he's going through something similar to me so he doesn't need a boyfriend and all the complications that that can bring right now. There's already too much to deal with. He just needs someone to talk to._" They nodded in understanding but Blaine knew they couldn't really understand. Only those who had experienced that life truly could. Nevertheless, he appreciated the effort.

"_Did he actually say that? Because he looked pretty smitten with you,_" Jeff teased. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe there was some truth in his friend's words but the feeling didn't last.

"_No but it's not about what he said or didn't. It's about the reality of the situation._" There was almost a sad silence that hovered for a moment. Blaine could tell his friends had gotten their hopes up for him. He knew they just wanted him to be happy but to be honest, he was still unsure of what he would do with a boyfriend.

"_Do you think he'll end up here?_"

"_Honestly, no. There's a lot of fight still left in him,_" he answered with a hint of regret and longing obviously present on his voice.

"_Hey, you fought too, Blainers and you lasted way longer than most,_" Nick stated softly.

"_I suppose._" His eyes remained at his feet and his voice was quiet. "_Anyways, now that this interrogation is over, I'm going to go do homework or something till dinner. See you then._" He grabbed his bag and scurried out of the room before they could come up with any more questions. Blaine never liked questions. They always ended up somewhere uncomfortable.

Upon entering his room, Blaine dropped his bag on his desk but made a b-line for his bed. He was in no mindset to do homework. All he wanted to do was cuddle something. Well, no, all he wanted to do was cuddle someone, a certain blue eyed someone but that was out of the question so he made do with his teddy bear tucked snuggly under his arm. The brief shame that and begun to fill him at the end at the interrogation was fading now as his mind wandered back to the new kid and that hope surged forth again.

There was just something Kurt. His beauty was captivating from the moment Blaine laid eyes on this boy who had stopped him on the stairs and the way that beauty had continued to radiate through his brilliant, bashful smile and again through the red rimmed, blue eyes and tear stained cheeks. He wanted so desperately to find this source of magic that the boy had over him and he had been replaying their conversation to do so but it was true what he had said to Jeff earlier; it didn't lay in Kurt's words. It lay in his being. It lay in the way his eyes sparkled at the simplest smile from Blaine, the way he opened his heart, still capable of so much trust, and the way he held his head high through the tears because even though it hurt, there was no shame tied to it. Kurt was so proud and so committed to staying strong and it was that raw passion inside the other boy that struck a chord with Blaine. It was simply inspiring and breathtaking and those were things he had yet to come across in his life. Now that he had gotten a taste though, Blaine could not help but want more.


End file.
